Booster cables are used to jump start or boost an automobile which has a discharged battery. Generally, these booster cables consist of a pair of heavy wires, terminated in spring-loaded clamps, which either connect to battery terminals or grounded metal parts of the vehicle frame. They are readily available in varying lengths, sizes and shapes. More specifically, the clamps, or jaws, vary in construction, but are generally color-coded in order to prevent electrical short circuits. Most clamps, or jaws, are designed to fit both top- and side-mounted battery terminals and commonly vary in shape depending on battery terminal shape. Jaws can be made of copper, brass, steel or other electrically conductive material and may have plating applied such as copper, tin or zinc.
Clamps having clamping jaws adaptable to various battery terminal construction are well known. For instance, in Patent Application Publication No.: US 2001/0012738, a clamp for a battery jumper cable is disclosed having jaws with offset front sides, arc-shaped edges on one or more sides of the jaw, and insulating material surrounding both jaws to prevent the jaws of one clamp from contacting the jaws of another clamp when the clamps are in the closed position. As detailed, the edges of the jaws are shaped in various forms, in order to adapt to various battery constructions. For example, the left side is provided with traditional jagged shaped or teeth shaped profiles, while the right side is provided with an arc-shaped profile. The edge of the front side upper jaw and the edge of the front side lower jaw each have a shape that complements the other edge. While these edges do not have a traditional jagged or tooth shape, the two sides complement each other because the lower jaw is recessed in the shape of a V at an angle while the upper jaw is extended in the shape of a V at a slightly different angle to form an opening there between. Each side of the battery booster is specifically designed to properly attach with different battery terminal constructions. It should be further noted that for each of the jaws, contact with the battery terminal is made along opposing edges (thickness of the material) of each jaw.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,415 discloses another well known jumper cable clamp for connection to car batteries. The described booster cable and clamps include an expansible conductive charging clip used to clip in the battery terminals which are set at the lateral side of the battery. The clamping jaw features a traditional opposed jagged edge clamping arrangement on each side, while the front end has a jagged edge jaw opposing a semicircular edged jaw. Additionally, the described clamp features a conductive charging clip, which is retractable within the jaws. It should also be noted here that each of the jaws contact the battery terminal along opposing edges along their thickness thereof.
A growing number of vehicles are being produced with remote charging studs, which become a third type of booster cable connection point, in addition to top post and lateral side post currently available. The third type of booster cable connection point is a result of manufacturers installing the battery in locations that are difficult, if not impossible, to access with booster cables. Currently, there are no existing booster cable sets that have been designed to accommodate the three battery terminal types. Such a booster cable clamp, having an improved ability to clamp the variety of battery terminal types, would be much needed.